


Absinthe Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by elphie_flying_solo



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Erin, Underage Drinking, fluffy jerin, smutty jerin??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphie_flying_solo/pseuds/elphie_flying_solo
Summary: Michelle’s landed a load of dodgy ‘vodka’ and when she spikes the punch with it at one of Jenny Joyce’s otherwise boring parties, the girls have some unexpected...fun.





	1. You Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I’ve been working on this for a while, but I completely forgot about it until I re-found it the other day! So I’m finally posting, and I hope you guys like it!

“Michelle - ye can’t do this!” Hissed Clare worriedly, and looking over her shoulder added “what if Jenny finds out! She’ll go mental! And - she might even tell Sister Michael! I can’t be expelled!”  
Clare had become frantic, but Michelle simply rolled her eyes and tossed a black ringlet over her shoulder.  
“Catch yerself on Clare, nobody’s getting expelled, I’m only...lightening the mood a bit”.  
Clare was still shifting around nervously, adjusting her tight figure-hugging denim skirt. Michelle wasn’t exactly doing a grand job of reassuring her.  
“And you - like Jenny - need to lighten the fuck up Clare! Besides, even if she tells Sister, we won’t be expelled. James only got a detention for pissing in a fucking plantpot- and that was in school! You know what Sister’s like - not at school, not her problem”.  
Clare still wasn’t convinced, but she had to admit, Michelle had a point.  
As she upended the contents of the final vodka bottle into the punch bowl swiftly behind Jenny’s irritating back, Michelle grinned, her eyes shining with a sense of mischief that was all too common.  
“There”. Clare could have sworn the already glowing green punch looked practically chemical now. 

What in God’s name had Michelle just done?

“Slainte, motherfucker!” Michelle declared proudly over the pounding music (poor David Donnelly had been wrangled into DJing - again) as she handed Clare a red cup the same shade of her vibrant lipstick.  
Well... maybe a drink would just take a bit of the edge off...  
Clare hesitated, but in a moment of desperation, downed the contents.  
“Ach! Christ Michelle, that’s...strong!” She gasped and pulled a disgusted face. Maybe it was chemical after all.  
“Aye yea, that’s what I thought at first, but after a couple you get used to it”.  
Even though she felt like she had just poured a chemistry class experiment down her throat, Clare found herself grabbing another ladleful.  
“And ye must admit,” Michelle shouted over the music as she tottered away in their tall red heels, “The absinthe gives it a bit more...punch!”

“ABSINTHE!”


	2. It Never Happened Before....

Erin giggled to herself. Usually Jenny Joyce’s fiercely patrolled “social get-togethers” were pretty dull, but for once she seemed to be having... fun!  
Jenny’s parents were away, and Erin wondered if maybe someone had added a little something to the punchbowl, but whatever it was, it had clearly had different effects on different people. Jenny herself had become even more talkative (if possible), Orla had last been spotted with her head in the chocolate fountain - but, now she thought about it, Erin hadn’t actually seen Orla drink anything all evening - Clare seemed to have lightened up a little, Aisling was in the bathroom with her head in the toilet-bowl, Michelle was...Michelle, and James hadn’t actually been seen for about half an hour!  
Erin herself felt lighter, and much more carefree. The black heels she’d taken from Aunt Sarah’s wardrobe and the tight form fitting short crimson dress that had once been her Ma’s felt like a second skin. Her light blonde hair was in two French braids and she’d already received several compliments.  
But recently, she’d changed.  
Just a month ago, David Donnelly’s smile and “yer lookin’ grand” would have sent her wild, but now, she just carried on dancing to Saturday Night as if she hadn’t even heard.

Michelle and Clare appeared by her side.  
“Look at dickface!” Michelle shouted as she gestured to the black sofa.   
Sat there were James and Orla, looking to be quite deep in conversation.

Erin didn’t know why this made her stomach tighten. 

“W-what about him?”  
Ignore it Erin, the punch must just be having some extra effects on you.

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s trying to ride Orla!”

Erin felt sick. For feck’s sake, she told herself, stop this! So what if James fancies Orla? You don’t like him...  
Do you? 

She batted away that thought faster than it had appeared.   
This is James - the wee English fella! You can’t fancy him!  
Though...not so wee anymore, she noted. Over the summer, he’d become taller and broadened out a bit.   
But Erin seemed to be the only one of them who had noticed. 

She scoffed, “no he’s not, he’s gay!”  
“Ach, I don’t know Erin”, Clare had to steady herself on the table.  
“Just think about it”, Michelle leaned in to them, “they’re both fucking weird”.  
“He’s not that weird”, Erin muttered under her breath.  
“They’re always talking and I swear James is at your house more than mine! Plus, whenever Orla says about doing something out of school, he is bursting to join in!”  
“Well -“Erin thought desperately, “maybe he just wants to be included more Michelle! You’re never exactly nice to him!”  
Michelle just rolled her eyes.  
“He’s just a wee English fucker, what do you expect me to do? Shower him in fucking roses? Besides,” Michelle raised an eyebrow and gave Erin a questioning look.  
“Since when have you stood up for prickface?”  
Michelle had a good point. Erin usually poked fun at him too. Why now was she getting protective?   
It had never happened before...

Ok, that was a lie, Erin realised. When Katya had decided she wanted James, Erin had an instant disliking of her, and when they started going out, each kiss made Erin so undescribably angry in a way she’d never felt before.   
Her stomach felt hard and tight as she remembered how she wanted to run and hide every time he smiled at Katya and not her. That same soft, loving and lopsided smile that for some reason made her feel all fluttery inside...

She just wanted to look out for him, as a good friend! She told herself fiercely.  
That’s why she’d had to stop him losing his virginity to the Russian...  
Not because of that weird thought she’d pushed away almost as soon as it had appeared...  
Not because she wished it was her making him that happy...

Definitely not...

She hated herself. Ever since James gave up his creep convention to take her to prom, ever since how he’d looked at her as she came down the stairs in her Easter dress, like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, like he could stay looking at her there forever, she’d had these weird feelings about him, almost as if she liked him...  
But she wasn’t going to admit that. Not now. Not to Michelle. 

Before she had to answer, Clare piped up.   
“Christ Michelle, I think you’re right!”  
Erin looked to see what Clare was pointing at.   
James was inching closer to Orla, and wiped a drop of chocolate off her nose with a smile.

That was it.

She didn’t know what it was, maybe a mix of alcohol and her new-found feelings, but a fuse went in her head, and Erin Quinn immediately saw red.


	3. You Know What I Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin questions James!

“Hahaha yes Erin see - Erin what the fuck are ye doing?” Michelle yelled as the blonde girl purposefully marched up to Orla and James.   
To be honest, Erin herself didn’t know. All she knew was she lcouldnt stand this - call it what you want; jealousy, control issues, whatever. But she needed to know what was going on. Now.

“Hey James!” She yelled angrily over the music on her rampage. He turned round immediately, and for a split second Erin could have sworn he’d smiled at her - that is, before he’d realised she’d gone psycho.   
“Erin? What’s up?”   
James looked like a lost puppy, one stray churn dangling onto his forehead slightly.   
“We need to talk.” She demanded.  
“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”  
“Not in front of Orla” She hissed, glancing over at her oblivious cousin, who was carefully studying each of her “cracker wee fingers” with precision and awe.   
“J-just us?” James couldn’t hide the confusion (and a hint of hidden hope) in his voice. “Okay”.

Jenny Joyce’s house was practically a mansion, which came with its benefits and flaws.  
For example,this meant there were plenty of room to choose from for a private chat, but especially after a few drinks, it wasn’t guaranteed you’d find your way back.  
The last time James had been searching rooms here - well, when he thought about it, Erin had been following him in a rage then too. But this time, he had no idea why.  
He stopped, unbuttoning his denim jacket and gesturing to a room on his left, where the pair entered in eerie silence.  
“Look Erin, what’s up? You look...”   
Stunning yet terrifying?  
“Raging.”  
Erin’s hands were planted firmly on her hips and she turned to look James in the eye.  
“Do you like Orla?”  
James scoffed, and Erin felt her heart fall as he answered, “of course I do! She may be bonkers, but she’s sweet and lovely and funny, and a great friend”.   
As he spoke, Erin just felt so stupid.  
Stupid for thinking just maybe he felt the same way.  
Stupid for thinking he felt any differently towards her than the rest of the girls.  
But mostly, stupid for letting herself get hurt again.

Something snapped inside Erin’s brain.  
“You know what? That’s fine! Just fine! But just so ye know, Orla thinks relationships and sex are weird, so don’t think she’ll just let you ride her ‘cause she’s a fucking headcase. And she literally has the mental age of a five year old, so good luck getting -“   
James planted a hand firmly on her shoulder, and Erin froze.  
“Just wait”, he looked into her eyes, but she tried to look away. “I never said I fancied Orla, if that’s what you’ve been trying to get at”.  
Erin’s cheeks flushed pink, the anger drained from her deep blue eyes, and only sadness left behind.   
“But...” tentatively he took a step closer, filling the gap between them.   
“Why would you care, Erin?”  
Still avoiding his eyes, she began to mumble something about wanting to protect her cousin. But James had a rush of courage, and took a deep breath.   
“I don’t think that’s true. You know what I think?”  
He adjusted Erin’s chin so she had to look him in the eye.  
“I think you care...because you fancy me”.

Now it was Erin’s turn to scoff, but emptily.   
“That’s the stupidest fucking thing I’ve heard all day, and just this morning Orla told me not to eat my toast ‘cause the butter on it was it’s tears. Why would I like an English prick like you, James Maguire? You’re weird and geeky and camp and -“  
“Okay Erin” he sighed. He didn’t have much self esteem in the first place, it didn’t need to be bashed any more. “If you insist”.  
But he’d seen her eyes, and he couldn’t help but hope he was right - otherwise what he was about to do would go down very badly.

“If you don’t like me...”  
Erin muttered to herself, and he edged forwards even closer to her, making her breathless and adjusting her chin to look in her eyes.   
Here goes...  
“Then you won’t care if I do this...”

He kissed her gently on the lips, and there was a terrible moment of deafening silence where he felt a complete idiot, so he broke away.  
“James...” she murmured.  
He couldn’t look at Erin, he felt awful enough as it was.  
“It’s okay Erin, I’m so so sorry, that was out of line, I’ll just-“  
But as he turned for the door, she grabbed his hand.

“Stay”

That was all he needed to hear, and as soon as he turned back to face a blushing but beautiful Erin, she kissed him back.

At first it was soft and gentle, but it soon became heated and full of passion. Before long, James had Erin pressed up against the wall and she moaned as he kissed her neck.   
“Y-you were right” She panted.  
“I know, you have no idea how much I hoped I was”.

It was true. James had always thought Erin was so different, so absolutely amazing. She was funny, intelligent, beautiful, but also kindhearted. She joked, but it was obvious to him how much she loved the girls.  
He’d heard once that prom was supposed to be the best night of your life, and for him, it was - although he hadn’t expected to be going.  
The truth was, before he’d realised it clashed with his Doctor Who convention, he’d considered asking Erin to go with him anyway, but he had severely doubted she would agree to go - even right up until she walked down the stairs, he’d ha,f expected her to laugh in his face and slam the door.  
He definitely hadn’t expected this would ever happen - not that he was complaining of course! 

It wasn’t long until James was sitting on the bed, Erin straddled on top of him, with his left hand firmly in her soft golden hair and his right beginning to...wander.  
Without fully registering this, he slipped it just under her red skirt and stopped when she gasped, realising what he’d done in horror.   
Trust him to mess this up, he thought scornfully.  
“Oh my God” he blushed the same red as both her dress and the lipstick slightly smudged on her kiss-swollen lips that had left a faint trail all over his neck. “I got carried away, I’m so bloody sorry”.   
“No, no, don’t be, I...” Erin blushed slightly and pulled herself up against his shirtless body before nervously putting her hand on his (now resting on her knee) and with a sigh, whispered embarrassedly, “I... I like it”.

~

“Ach, ye know what? This has actually been such good craic!” Michelle laughed happily, the music only quietening slightly as she made her way up the stairs, accompanied by both a thoroughly pissed Clare and a bemused Orla. “I’ve made out with about 5 lads and only boked once!”  
“Ye’re right Michelle, it has been pretty grand” Clare slurred, all giggly.   
The three of them were searching for James, planning to save him from the wrath of Erin the She-Hulk.   
“Any sign of him yet? Might be the alcohol talking, but I’m looking forward to watching Erin and James fighting!” She laughed heartily.  
“Funny sort of fighting” Orla mused, standing by a slightly open door.  
“Eh?” Michelle ran over, and much to her surprise was met by the sight of her best friend sat on top of her cousin, her hair all messed up,skirt up to her hips, pressed up close to James’ shirtless body, both of their mouths gaped open, looking very guilty.   
“Jesus, Mary and Joseph, is that them?” Clare laughed in surprise. 

“What...the...fuck?!”

Breathlessly, Michelle couldn’t stop looking from Erin to James and back again. “How much fucking alcohol have ye had to make ye ride an English arsehole?” She turned to Erin, almost laughing.  
“She’s not riding me, Michelle!” James countered, and Michelle was still amused until she noticed how Erin (now perched primly on a chair) kept sneaking a little smile over at her goofy cousin.   
Michelle was practically the queen of hookups, she’d done the make out sessions in a bedroom at a party before, the confused, drunken, kisses she’s regretted in the morning...   
Which was why just from looking at the guilty pair she slowly realised this wasn’t one.   
Sobred by this (and the fact Clare looked so green she could pass for a bush), she got to her feet.  
“I think it’s time we all go”  
Silently, the pair nodded and followed her out, feeling like naughty children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’ve finally updated!   
PLEASE READ:  
Can you guys do me a favour? I’ve asked this one one of my other fics too, but I kinda want to do a fic about the gang getting involved in a school play/musical, but wasn’t sure if anyone would read it. So plz comment below if u would :)


End file.
